1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of memory cards (or devices) and particularly to power savings method and apparatus employed in the memory cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid state memory or non-volatile memory, in the form of flash, is readily employed in numerous applications requiring saving and retrieving digital information. Some use thereof includes memory sticks, disk drives, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other digital mobile devices.
Memory cards (or devices), removably coupled to a host device, include non-volatile or flash memory for storing digital information used in various applications, such as photography, video games, and numerous others. Generally, a controller device is used in the memory card to cause communication between the host and the memory included in the memory card. The host writes digital information to be captured in the memory card under the direction of the controller device. Similarly, the host reads the stored information from the memory card under the control of the controller device.
Conservation of power is of particular importance because when the memory card is coupled to the host, power consumed thereby affects power consumption of the host. In applications where the host is a part of a portable unit or device, such as a laptop or handheld device, it is vital to try to reduce power consumption as much as possible.
There is therefore a need for a memory card with reduced power consumption.